Yumeiro Pretty Cure
Yumeiro Pretty Cure '(夢色プリキュア ''Yumeiro Purikya) is a magical girl series written by DazzlingGleam and the first installment in the '''Dazzling Cures '''universe/series. The series' main motifs are dreams and space (especially stars and moons), while recurring themes include believing in oneself and being determinated to reach one's goal. The fanseries can be read on AO3.https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297829/chapters/38118065 Plot Far away from Earth, a planet unknown to humans named '''Revumiere '''by its inhabitants used to live in peace and harmony under the rule of their king '''Hyperion de Revumiere '''and his wife '''Titania. However, this harmony was disrupted by a group of people under the name of Wasteland, who claimed to be looking for energy to save their dying leader Sandman. Unable to find a better solution to counter attack, the royals decided to save their heir, princess Galaselle Cosima de Revumiere, somewhere where magic doesn't exist, along with her closest friends and four legendary items, the PreCket Watches, which are said to be able to grant powers to four girls and transform into warriors called Pretty Cures. On a faithful night, Akazaki Seira, was standing on her balcony with her beloved telescope trying to catch a glimpse of a rumored comet but she came across something much more unique, a trio of aliens and a finely decorated pocket watch, but gets attacked short after by a mysterious woman. Instructioned by one of the aliens, a sheep-looking creature named Aura, Seira becomes one of the legendary Pretty Cures, Cure Stardust, holding the power of stars, and defeats the Dreamtabe, a monster created by the woman. Now, Seira has to protect the world and her new friend Gala, and find the other wielders of the PreCket Watches. Characters Pretty Cures Akazaki Seira '(明崎星灯 Akazaki Seira'')/Cure Stardust''' Voiced by: TBA Intro: The dream lifting you up! Cure Stardust!" Attacks: Stardust Spiral, TBA Theme Colors: 'Purple A 15 year old girl with a strong passion for everything about space and who wishes to become an astronomer when older. She's a kind and friendly girl who always puts others before herself, to the point to have accepted to guest Gala and her friends in her home and to save the world from Sandman and his henchmen, but she can also be quite impulsive and make abrupt decisions without thinking long enough about something. '''Sakurano Airi '(桜野愛莉 Sakurano Airi)/Cure Sweetheart''' Voiced by: TBA Intro: "The dream filling your heart! Cure Sweetheart!" Attacks: Sweetheart Twister, Fluttering Heart Burst, TBA Theme Colors: '''Pink A very girly 15 year old girl in the same class as Seria's. She's very popular around school because of her determination to help others find their ideal love partner, but some see her as a creep because of the notes she keeps about all the students. '''Otomine Miyabi (音峰雅 Otomine Miyabi)/Cure Lullaby Voiced by: TBA Intro: The dream soothing your spirits! Cure Lullaby!" Attacks: Lullaby Rondo, TBA Theme Colors: 'White A shy and introvert 15 years old girl in the same class as Seira's, as well as the secretary of the student council in Mochizuki Academy. The only daugther of a wealthy family, this causes her to feel lonely and distant from others, and holds a deep passion for the piano, which her parents don't approve of and she uses to rebel to their wish of following their steps. Despite her insecurities and her tendencies to give up at the first failure, she's very smart and loves studying to the point of helping her friends with schoolwork. '''Yoshibo Kazue '(吉保 一枝 Yoshibo Kazue)/Cure Luck''' Voiced by: TBA Intro: The dream moving you forward! Cure Luck!" Attacks: Lullaby Rondo, TBA Theme Colors: 'Green A tomboyish 15 years old girl in the same class as Seira's. She's a girl from the country who lives in a big farm dedicated to rising and training racing horses, so that her main hobby is riding her personal pet horse Valkyrie, and her greatest wish is helping her family's falling business. Used to her older brothers' constantly babying her, she enjoys teasing her friends, which caused a friendly rivalry between her and Miyabi. Allies and Mascots * '''Princess Galaselle Cosima de Revumiere/Gala '(ガーラセル・コーシーマ・ディ・レバミアー/ガーラ Gāraseru Koshima de Rebumiā/Gāra) - The human-like alien princess from the far away planet of Revumiere. Sent on Earth by her parents to protect herself and find the Pretty Cures, she's also collecting the Dream Fragments left behind by the defeated Dreamtabe inside the Dreamy Starglass that would help her transforming into '''Dreamy Cosmos, another Cure-like magical girl form that can only be obtained by the heir to the Revumiere throne. Now that she's living on Earth, she's learning to adapt to human life and pretending to be a transfer student from France. * Aura (オーラ Ōra) - A sheep-like fairy that Gala introduces as her lady-in-waiting, but she simply sees herself as the princess' best friend. While she may come across as a carefree airhead who loves to float around, she has a very wide knowledge about the PreCket Watches and instruct the PrettyCures about their powers and how to use them. She often ends her sentences with -ora. * Vivi '(ビビ ''Bibi) - A fox-like fairy that acts as Gala's caretaker and keeps treating her as a princess despite Gala repeatedly asking her not to. Despite her serious and no-nonsense behaviour, once people get to know her better, she doesn't seem to be any smarter than the rest of the trio, as a matter of fact, she knows little to nothing about the Pretty Cures or Sandman, but still tries to help. Villains * 'Sandman '- The mysterious figure that Wasteland fights in the name of. He's the owner of a wealthy mansion in a vast desert and offers protection to whoever asks for it, as long as he receives loyalty in return. He asked his henchmen to attack Revumiere in order to gain enough power to keep protecting them. * '''Dusty ''(ダスティー, Dasutī)'' '''- Sandman's daughter, and the self proclaimed princess of Wasteland, as well as his second in command. Despite her role as a leader, she acts like a spoiled brat, and expects everyone to tend to all of her needs. * '''Uraya ''(ウラヤ)'' '''- A very powerful member of Wasteland, and Apai's older sister. Her rivalry and dislike for Dusty is probably stronger for anything she feels for the Pretty Cures. She represents the feeling of envy. * '''Agukan ''(アグカン) - An angry boy. (TBA) * '''Shiku '(シク) - A sad boy. (TBA) * Apai ''(アパイー) ''- The seemingly youngest member of Wasteland because of her teenage-like appearance, as well as Uraya's sister. She doesn't show any emotion, except to Uraya when the two are in private, and always looks tired. She represents apathy, and the loss of passion for a dream after failing. * Dreamtabe '- The monsters that the members of Wasteland can summon through the use of a magical golden sand, they usually take the appearance of a scary version of the object they're summoned from. When defeated, they leave behind a bead-like object called Dream Fragment. Supporting Cast Family * '''Akazaki Tomoko '- Seira and Mirei's mother. * '''Akazaki Gentarou - Seira and Mirei's father. * Akazaki Mirei '- Seira's 12 year old sister. Even if they often bicker and tease each other, they're very close and care a lot about each other. She's rather suspicious about the sudden appearance of Gala around her house, but she'll learn to open up to her. * '''Sakurano Kaori '- Airi's mother. * 'Sakurano Hiroki '- Airi's father. * 'Pinky '- Airi's pet, a white angora rabbit. * 'Otomine Kiyomi '- Miyabi's mother. * 'Otomine Nobutaka '- Miyabi's father, the CEO of a wealthy company. * 'Uchida Hanako '- The maid of the Otomine family, and, because of her biological parents rarely being home because of their busy careers, a paternal figure for Miyabi. As she used to play the piano when she was in her prime years, she decided to teach such skill to Miyabi. * 'Yoshibo Arisa '- Kazue's mother. * 'Yoshibo Eiji '- Kazue's father. * 'Yoshibo Norikazu '- One of Kazue's older brothers and Takekazu's twin brother. * 'Yoshibo Takekazu '- One of Kazue's older brothers and Norikazu's twin brother. * 'Valkyrie '- Kazue's pet, an appaloosa mare. Mochizuki Academy Students * '''Abe Keizo - The president of the student council. * Yanaga Yuka - The vice president of the student council and one of Miyabi's few friends, the one who suggested her to become the secretary for the student council. * Takase Wataru (高世 格)' '- The president of the Astronomy Club at Mochizuki Academy and a close friend of Seira's. * Iseki Sadao '''(井関 貞雄) '- The vice president of the Astronomy Club. * '''Kosaka Ginjiro '(小坂 銀仁朗)' '- A member of the Astronomy Club, and a chuunibyou who claims to be an alien prince from Mars under the name of Cydonia Astraious. * Asai Mutsuko '- A fellow member of the Astronomy Club. * '''Yamamoto Chizuru '- A fellow member of the Astronomy Club. * 'Shimura Nanako '- A fellow member of the Astronomy Club. * 'Shibuya Jin '- A fellow student at Mochizuki Academy who asked Airi for help to win Sachi's heart and one of the victims of the Dreamtabe. * 'Kobayashi Sachi '- A fellow student at Mochizuki Academy who enters a relaionship with Jin thanks to Airi and one of the victims of the Dreamtabe. Mochizuki Academy Staff * 'Sagara-sensei '- The Cures' homeroom teacher. * 'Asada-sensei '- The counsultant of the Astronomy Club. Revumiere * 'King Hyperion de Revumiere '- Gala's father. * 'Queen Titania de Revumiere '- Gala's mother. Items * '''PreCket Watch (プレケットウォッチ, Puriketto Wocchi) '''- The items used by the girls to transform into Pretty Cures. They resemble golden pocket watches; on their back, they have a gemstone representing the Cure's symbol and color (purple star for Stardust, pink heart for Sweetheart, white music note for Lullaby and green clover for Luck); on the glass cover there's a rainbow made of the Cures' colors, as well as a blue crescent moon and a rainbow colored star. On the inside, it has Roman numbers and the two hands are golden and the tips are star-shaped. To transform, the Cure rotates the clock hands while exclaiming, ''"Tick Tock, Time to Dream!"'' * '''Dreamy Starglass (ドリーミースターグラース, Doriimii Sutaaguraasu) - The most important piece of Revumiere treasure, Gala and her fairies brought it with them to protect it from Sandman. In the series, it's used as an holder for the collectibles, the Dream Fragments (夢のかけ, yume no kakera), and it's said to allow the princess of Revumiere to transform into Dreamy Cosmos. Locations * Hoshiganiwa (星ヶ庭) '''- The town where the main characters live. ** '''Mochizuki Academy (望月学園) - A public school in Hoshiganiwa. The school is made of two campuses, a junior high school and a high school. ** National Museum of Astronomy ''(国立の天文の博物館)'' and Hoshiganiwa Star Dome ''(星ヶ庭スタードーム) ''- An important museum inside the town, and the observatory it is connected to. * 'Revumiere '- The planet where Gala, Aura, and Vivi come from. * 'Wasteland ' Category:Fanseries Category:Ongoing Series